


Telephone

by ChibiFrieza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFrieza/pseuds/ChibiFrieza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns about email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

As it turned out, the boys were fine. Most of the blood was from the unfortunate deer that had chosen the wrong direction to flee, but the copious splatters of mud could have concealed grievous wounds, so it was not until both Sam and Dean had showered and could prove they were only bruised that Castiel would uncoil a bit.

Even then, he wouldn't let it drop.

"Your phones were out of the service area for _four days_ ," he said, standing directly in front of the TV that Dean was trying to channel-surf. "It's fortunate that Bobby had a good idea of where you were going, or I would never have reached you in time. _Listen to me._ " Dean finally looked at Cas's face and flinched a bit. That was the face he used for smiting, and Dean was really kind of sore, and Sam was looking over apprehensively from where he was trying to stay out of it and order Chinese.

"I'm listening," he said, trying for conciliatory. Castiel's face lightened a fraction, but his eyes locked on Dean's without mercy.

"I need to be able to find you," he said. "You two are important. You are-" he paused, and flicked the dagger of his gaze over at Sam, then back to Dean. "You are my friends. I can't _help you_ if I _don't know where you are_."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to that. There was a part of him, his hunter's pride, that wanted to insist that they'd been fine without him for years; the rest of him knew that that argument had gotten steamrolled when he'd been pulled out of Hell, and again the first time Castiel had saved both his and Sam's lives and sanity, and again, and again, repeatedly, ever since. They were on the edge of the damn Apocalypse, and if they couldn't hack it without an angel of the Lord at their back, there was no shame in that.

But the phone thing, that had been unavoidable. "We couldn't help that," he said finally. "That's not something we can really plan on, you know?"

"It can't happen again."

Dean scrubbed a frustrated hand over his face. "Yeah, it sucked, I don't like it any more than you do, but there's some shit we can't control. Phones aren't foolproof. Maybe we can try to, I don't know, give you more regular updates? But Cas, seriously, hunting, you can only see so far ahead, it's not gonna work every time."

Before Castiel could respond, Sam came over, now finished with his call, and dropped onto the other bed. "Maybe we can find a workaround."

Dean suppressed an eyeroll. "Thanks, genius, that's what we're trying to do here."

Sam ignored him. "Castiel, can you access the Internet on your phone?"

Castiel blinked once, slowly.

*

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: (no subject)

I am sending a test message to verify the account's operation. Please reply if you receive this.

-

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: (no subject)

The search for God is going poorly, but the Himalayas are beautiful this time of year. Where are you?

-

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: (no subject)

Sam, I think that you should tell Dean those things. I understand that you don't want to burden each other, but he is in a better position to help you than I. Dean, I don't think there are any dragons outside of Australia anymore, but it might be a wyvern. Do you want help?

-

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: BE CAREFUL

CALL ME IF YOU NEED HELP. AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE. IF YOU DIE, I'LL NEED TO RECOVER YOUR BODIES.

-

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: Sorry

I didn't realise it came across as yelling. I just wanted to be sure you took notice. And I didn't mean to imply that you are incompetent. But you are human, and wyverns are cruel.

-

From: mustbethursday@gmail.com  
To: impala67@hotmail.com; samiam@gmail.com  
Subject: (no subject)

I'm coming right away.

*

Sam was already in his inbox when the latest e-mail came, which was the only reason he had any warning of Castiel's arrival. He didn't even have time to warn Dean before Castiel was in the room, wearing an air of anticipation.

"Let's go kill the wyvern," he said, and Dean almost dropped his shotgun, because no matter how many times it happened, a voice suddenly speaking _right there_ was never not going to be startling.

But it was Cas, and he was here, and there hadn't been any trouble getting ahold of him.

"Yeah," said Dean, a sharp grin spreading over his face. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Livejournal](http://chibifrieza.livejournal.com/495787.html). Thank you for reading; comments are appreciated!


End file.
